Mobile devices may use electrical illumination to make high-resolution displays visible. For example, liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) that use light-modulating properties of liquid crystals to display images may use backlights as liquid crystals do not emit light directly.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.